Последний герой
by Kairan1979
Summary: AU. Профессор Джозеф Доусон верил - чтобы изменить мир у лучшему, нужно изменить Человека. Он проводит тайный эксперимент с горсткой добровольцев. Старый друг предает Джо, и он вынужден скрываться, как и те, кто верит, что Доусон на правильном пути...
1. Chapter 1

**НАЗВАНИЕ**: Последний герой.  
**АВТОР**: Kairan1979

* * *

**Убежище, 2 июня 1999 года.**

Темноволосая женщина средних лет зашла в комнату отдыха, бесшумно ступая по мягкому ворсу.  
- Грэйс! – поприветствовал ее человек, сидевший перед телевизором. - Хочешь чашечку кофе?  
- Нет, Адам, не хочу. Но все равно спасибо, - ответила женщина.  
- Наше дело предложить… А как себя чувствует Гэррик?  
- Никаких изменений, - голос женщины был печальным и усталым. Она не особенно любила бывшего скульптора, но сейчас этот человек был на ее попечении. А любой безнадежный пациент был для Грэйс Чендл вызовом – и во врачебном, и в научном плане. - Говоря понятным тебе языком дилетантов, Гэррик "завис". В его голове крутится _увиденная_ смерть – снова, снова и снова. Джон не в состоянии выбросить ее из головы…  
- Как и мы все, - светским тоном вставил Пирсон. Подчеркнуто не обращая внимания на гневный взгляд Грэйс, Пирсон нажал кнопку на пульте, переключая канал, а затем продолжил:  
- Ты еще не заметила, что любые разговоры, которые начинаются в этой комнате, сводятся к _нему_? Может быть, хватит? Не пора ли сосредоточиться на настоящем?  
- У нас не было бы никакого настоящего, если бы не он!  
- Да, в Париже МакЛауд вытащил нашу компанию. Честь ему и хвала. Но он утянул бы нас всех с собой в могилу! Дункан был идеалистом! Рыцарем без страха и упрека! А такие в 20 веке долго не живут, - закончил Пирсон уже более спокойным тоном..  
- Повторяешься, Адам, повторяешься, - Доусон вошел в комнату, тяжело опираясь на палку. – Что случилось с молодым и дерзким историком, которого я знал? Который осмелился возразить Джейкобу Шапиро? Неужели Эксперимент пробудил не только скрытые способности, но и инстинкт самосохранения?  
- Мы говорим о МакЛауде, а не обо мне!  
- Одно другому не мешает. Что до МакЛауда – его план был опасен, не спорю, но ничего другого пока никто не предложил. Конечно, можно вырыть норки поглубже, сидеть там и смотреть Джерри Спрингера…  
- …пока нас не оттуда повыкуривают, - закончил женский голос. Разумеется, это была Аманда – в кои-то веки вошедшая через дверь, а не через стену. В обтягивающем черном костюме она выглядела просто убийственно. "Впрочем", подумала Грэйс с невольной ревностью, "эта чертовка умудрилась бы выглядеть сексуальной даже в джутовом мешке".  
- Ты подслушивала?  
- Так, самую чуточку. Вы так громко спорили, - в ослепительной улыбке не было тепла.  
- На чьей ты стороне? – прямо спросила Грэйс.  
- Как всегда – на своей собственной, - парировала Аманда. – Джозефу нужно его драгоценное оборудование? Отлично. Кажется, я нашла способ его заполучить.  
- Было бы интересно послушать, - в голосе молодого историка звучал неприкрытый скептицизм.  
- План МакЛауда был не так уж плох, но он требовал двух вещей. Первое - ловкость и вторая - много-много удачи. Ловкости нашему шотландскому супергерою было не занимать, а вот везенье Дункана в тот злополучный день хромало на обе ноги.  
- Ты думаешь, что тебе повезет больше? – Доусон почувствовал, что Аманде не терпится выложить свой козырь на стол, и решил ей немного помочь.  
- Я не _думаю_. Я _рассчитываю_ на это. - Театральная пауза. - Дамы и господа, разрешите представить – Кит о'Брейди!

* * *

_(продолжение следует…)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Секретная исследовательская база, 4 июня 1999 года.**

Говорят прирожденному солдату достаточно взглянуть на другого человека, чтобы сказать – боец перед ним или штатский. Люди, стоявшие перед неприметным человеком в сером костюме, были _очень_ хорошими солдатами.  
Следует заметить и то, что пригласивший их солдатом не был. Это не делало его менее опасным.  
- Добрый вечер, господа. Меня зовут Джеймс Хортон. Это все, что вам положено знать обо мне. Садитесь вот там, и начнем разговор.  
Дождавшись, пока «приглашенные специалисты», как их любил называть Шапиро, займут места в зале, человек в сером костюме продолжил:  
- У вас всех хорошие рекомендации. Я бы даже сказал, блестящие. Мы отбирали долго и старательно, и, тем не менее, вашего опыта в данной ситуации может оказаться недостаточно. Все, с чем вы сталкивались раньше – просто детские игры в песочницы по сравнению с проблемой, которую нам предстоит решить.  
Хортон не стал добавлять, какими были критерии отбора. "Есть вещи, которые людям знать не обязательно", как говаривал бывший президент Бурчек перед расстрелом.  
- Я чувствую, что вы отнеслись к моим словам скептически. Может быть, то, что мы для вас приготовили, поможет воспринять мою точку зрения. – Хортон нехорошо улыбнулся. – А может быть, и нет. Но в любом случае, прежде чем начнется просмотр – зарубите себе на носу. Все, что вы увидите – не компьютерная графика. Это реальные съемки. Я бы с радостью устроил вам экскурсию в ту часть комплекса, но она перекрыта. Даже я могу попасть туда только по специальному разрешению.  
- Многообещающее начало, - пробормотал кто-то в заднем ряду, но под уничижительным взглядом Хортона заткнулся.  
Видеоролик оказался коротким – всего четыре с половиной минуты. Хортон не смотрел на экран. Он уже раз двадцать видел _это_ – и в обычном, и в замедленном режиме.  
Когда все закончилось, повисло долгое молчание.  
- Вопросы? – бросил Хортон.  
Человек, сидевший во втором ряду – высокий, костистый, с глубоко посаженными глазами, подал голос:  
- Если я правильно понял все увиденное, мы имеем дело с Homo Superior? С новой человеческой расой?  
Хортон скривился:  
- Я бы не стал называть это «расой». Через аппарат Доусона прошла лишь горстка людей, да и то – как вы видели, сбежать удалось отнюдь не всем.  
Аудитория возбужденно загудела.  
_"Вот оно", _с горечью подумал Хортон_. "Попались! Они думают только о возможностях, которые открывает адская машина Доусона. Они не задумываются о последствиях неудачи, им наплевать, что даже удавшийся Эксперимент – это гарантированное бесплодие на всю оставшуюся жизнь. А ведь это лишь мелочи по сравнению с перспективой, которая очевидна только для меня. Большие Шишки из правительства беспокоятся только о «детках» Доусона. Они бы продолжили опыты, если бы только знали, как. Радостно надавили бы кнопку скоростного лифта, отправив человечество прямиком в ад… В каком-то смысле я должен быть рад, что Пирсону удалось стащить большую часть документации…"  
_Лицо Хортона оставалось непроницаемым. Он ждал, пока слушатели угомонятся. Хотя очень хотелось грохнуть кулаком по столу.  
_"Джозеф, Джозеф, как же мы с тобой дошли до этого? Я вынужден собрать армию профессиональных убийц, чтобы выследить лучшего друга. А ты, вместе с еще парочкой франкенштейнов, решил изменить саму человеческую природу. Скажи мне, Джо, неужели ты не почувствовал зловещую иронию судьбы, когда твой геном оказался неподходящим для Эксперимента? Грэйс Чендл – "Целительница", Адам Пирсон – "Стелс", а Джозеф Доусон остался все тем же безногим Homo Sapiens".  
_Все наконец-то затихли. Молчание Хортона произвело нужный эффект.  
- В целях обеспечения национальной безопасности, - отчеканил он, - мною получены все необходимые полномочия. Война началась, господа. Пленных не брать. Никаких свидетелей, никаких утечек, никаких сенсационных статеек в желтой прессе. Любые найденные документы доставлять лично мне. Вопросы?  
_"Если бы ты знал, Джозеф, как я одинок. У тебя хотя бы есть развеселая компания беглых нелюдей. "Горстка героев, одни против всего мира", как же! А я? Эти парни, которые сейчас будут задавать глупые вопросы, взятые прямиком из комиксов - просто пушечное мясо... Шапиро? Он не союзник, он просто мститель. Нехорошо так думать, но мне отчаянно повезло, что кто-то из твоих "деток" убил его сына… Большие Шишки? Об этих даже вспоминать не хочется!.. Проклятье, Джозеф, ну почему ты не смог вовремя остановиться? Почему нам суждено было стать врагами?..."  
_Потратив несколько минут на ответы – какими будут вопросы, он знал заранее, и не ошибся - Хортон распустил своих новых подчиненных. Когда дверь зала закрылась, он прислонился к стене и бессильно закрыл глаза.  
_"Началось",_ пульсировало в его голове, _"игра началась…"_

_

* * *

_

_(Продолжение следует…)_


End file.
